Computing systems can consist of three main parts, a central processing unit (CPU) to process data, a memory to hold the data, and a variety of peripherals (e.g., devices to input and output information to and from a computer). CPUs and memory can be tightly coupled and share signaling characteristics that operate synchronously. A bus can connect the CPU and memory. The bus can be a number of sizes and can include a number of configurations.